1. Field
The invention is concerned with rotary mechanisms, such as air compressors and pumps, for operating on fluids, and with rotary mechanisms, such as internal combustion engines and air or hydraulic motors, that are operated by fluids.
2. State of the Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,414 granted Nov. 11, 1969, entitled "Rotary Fluid-Handling Mechanism", I disclosed mechanism of the type concerned wherein a pair of rotary blades, at opposite sides of a central rotor that is provided with respective cavities through which extremities of the blades pass, serve to progressively change the volumes of cavity portions at opposite faces of the blades for accomplishing the purpose of the particular mechanism concerned. Since that time, so-called "single screw" air compressors have been developed and marketed using the same principle, wherein a pair of circular blades in the form of rimless, multispoked wheels takes the place of the elongate blades shown in my patent and a helical screw-threaded rotor takes the place of the dual-cavity rotor shown in my patent, all as shown by trade literature of Chicago Pneumatic Tool Co. covering its "Single/Screw" air compressor.